Idol wo Sagase! Collection Vol.1 ~Hello! Project Members Sou Shutsuen!~
|Chronology1 = Idol wo Sagase DVD Chronology |Last1 = Idol wo Sagase! History 3 ~Hello! Project Members Sou Shutsuen!~ |Next1 = Idol wo Sagase! Collection Vol.12 ~Hello! Project Members Sou Shutsuen!~ }} Idol wo Sagase! Collection Vol. 1 ~Hello! Project Members Sou Shutsuen!~ (アイドルをさがせ!コレクション Vol.1～ハロプロメンバー総出演！～) is a DVD with footage from Idol wo Sagase!, a variety show broadcasted by TV Tokyo starring Hello! Project members. The DVD was released December 4, 2002. This DVD contains all nine episodes of the drama Cyborg Shibata starring Heike Michiyo and Melon Kinenbi's Shibata Ayumi, Murata Megumi, Otani Masae, and Saito Hitomi. Each episode is followed by a short review from a Morning Musume member. They can only be found on this release. Two sequels relesead on direct-to-DVD followed in 2004 and 2005. Episode list # Title Drama "Cyborg Shibata" (タイトル ドラマ「サイボーグしばた」) ##Episode 1 Shoujo Tanjou (第1話 少女誕生) & Cyborg Shibata Morning Musume Review: Kago Ai ##Episode 2 Shibata no Kanashimi Ooyama no Yabou!? & Cyborg Shibata Morning Musume Review: Tsuji Nozomi ##Episode 3 Ashita ni Mukatte Tsuppashire!? (第3話 明日に向かって突っ走れ！？ ) & Cyborg Shibata Morning Musume Review: Ishikawa Rika ##Episode 4 Kaiki!? Chameleon Onna (第4話 怪奇！？ カメレオン女) & Cyborg Shibata Morning Musume Review: Yaguchi Mari ##Episode 5 Hercules to Yobareta Otoko (第5話 ヘラクレスと呼ばれた男！？) & Cyborg Shibata Morning Musume Review: Abe Natsumi ##Episode 6 Chiisana Koi no Ballad!? (第6話 小さな恋のバラード！？ ) ##Episode 7 Seinen wa Kaidan wo Mezasu!? (第7話 青年は階段をめざす！？) & Cyborg Shibata Morning Musume Review: Yoshizawa Hitomi ##Episode 8 Murata-san ni Omakase!? (第8話 村田さんにおまかせ！？) & Cyborg Shibata Morning Musume Review: Yasuda Kei ##Episode 9 Saraba Itoshi no Cyborg Shibata!? (第9話 さらば愛しのサイボーグしばた！？) & Cyborg Shibata Morning Musume Review: Goto Maki #Iida ・ Rinne Guest Talk Shuu ~Zenpen~ (飯田・りんね ゲストトーク集〜前編〜; Iida & Rinna Guest Talk Collection ~Part 1~) ##Heike Michiyo ##Coconuts Musume (Ayaka, Danielle, Lehua) ##Melon Kinenbi (Shibata Ayumi, Mutara Megumi, Otani Masae, Saito Hitomi) ##Maeda Yuki ## ## and Manager Nishimura (Yanagisawa sings Nakazawa Yuko's Junjou Koushinkyoku) #Iida Kaori Manager ni Chousen! (March 2000) (飯田圭織マネージャーに挑戦！(2000年3月O.A.); Iida Kaori Manager Challenge!) #Dai 1kai Idol wo Sagase! Hai Oogiri Taikai (第1回アイドルをさがせ！杯 大喜利大会！！(2001年5月O.A.); 1st Idol wo Sagase! Cup Daikiri Tournament) - Inaba Atsuko, Nakazawa Yuko, Murata Megumi, Otani Masae, Shaku Yumiko #Hello! Project Kassei-ka Kikaku Dai Issho ~Bokekingu Sagase!~ (October 2001) (ハロプロ活性化企画・第一章~ボケキングさがせ!~ 2001年10月O.A.)) - Inaba Atsuko, Nakazawa Yuko, Murata Megumi, Shibata Ayumi, Rinne, Asami, Ayaka, Lehua *Cyborg Shibata Omake ［Making Eizou］ (サイボーグしばた おまけ！［メイキング映像］; Cyborg Shibata Bonus ［Making the Video］) Featured Members * [[Morning Musume|'Morning Musume']] ** 1st Generation: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi ** 2nd Generation: Yaguchi Mari, Yasuda Kei ** 3rd Generation: Goto Maki ** 4th Generation: Yoshizawa Hitomi, Kago Ai, Tsuji Nozomi, Ishikawa Rika * [[Melon Kinenbi|'Melon Kinenbi']] ** Shibata Ayumi ** Murata Megumi ** Saito Hitomi ** Otani Masae * [[Country Musume|'Country Musume']] ** Rinne ** Asami * [[Coconuts Musume|'Coconuts Musume']] ** Ayaka ** Mika ** Lehua * Soloists * Heike Michiyo * Nakazawa Yuko * Inaba Atsuko * Maeda Yuki External Links *Discography: UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2002 DVDs Category:1st Generation DVDs In Category:2nd Generation DVDs In Category:3rd Generation DVDs In Category:4th Generation DVDs In Category:Melon Kinenbi DVDs In Category:Country Girls DVDs In Category:Coconuts Musume DVDs In Category:Heike Michiyo DVDs In Category:Maeda Yuki DVDs In